


They'll find us in a week

by ActualAnimeTrash



Series: Just Kiss Already [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby! Hanzo Shimada, Baby! Jesse McCree, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Weddings, cute stuff, they get married and it's like the royal wedding basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualAnimeTrash/pseuds/ActualAnimeTrash
Summary: A farm boy from Indiana marries a City boy from LA.Or, the Marriage of Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.





	They'll find us in a week

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my cousins wedding I recently attended where their kid ran absolutely wild the whole time. He was cute though and nobody cared. Enjoy!!

Jack Morrison had never considered that his wedding would be as big of a deal as it was. Close friends and family, he'd thought, less than 30 people definitely. Maybe he wouldn't even HAVE a wedding, he'd mused as a teenager, maybe he'd just sign the papers and be done with it. But this was all before enlisting in the army, before the Omnic Crisis, before being promoted to Strike Commander of Overwatch. 

Now, in his immaculately pressed white suit, he peeks into the crowd of thousands here to watch him tie the knot. He's excited of course, they've been planning this for months, and there's nothing he wants more than to spend the rest of his life with Gabriel, but he really hadn't expected it to be this big of a deal. Ana had told him there was representatives from over 60 countries here, 3 kings, the president of the United States, the leader of the Shambali, and all the other leaders of the free world. Jack feels faint. Kings, the President, at his wedding? It was all a bit too much.  
Fingers interlock with his own and Jack looks away from the cracked door and crowded gala hall and into the eyes of his fiancée. Gabriel is resplendent in his pristine white tuxedo, identical to Jack's own. Little Jesse is tucked into his side, happily sucking on a binky in his own white slacks and white shirt, a tiny blue bow tie affixed on his neck. He reaches one tiny hand towards Jack, shaking his fist.  
"My handsome men, all dressed up." Jack coos, taking Jesse's hand and pecking Gabriel on the cheek.  
"You're looking pretty good yourself, Strike Commander." Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jack, nuzzling into his neck. Jack sighs, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to them both. Maybe he could just stay here, not have to go out in front of all of those people...  
"Hey!" Ana barked. Jack and Gabe jump, jostling Jesse into dropping his pacifier. She scooped it up without missing a beat, despite her being 7 months pregnant. "Gabe, give me your son. Both of you need to get in place. The most important men in the wedding can't be missing 3 minutes before it starts. Now go, shoo!" She grabbed Jesse, who immediately scrunches up his face and reached for his fathers as they walk away.  
"He's a little clingy for 3." Gabe muses, fast walking towards their spots in the wedding procession.  
"He'll grow out of it I'm sure." Jack consoles him, adjusting one of the white roses on his boutonnière. They take their places at the end of the line, and like clockwork, the music starts.  
Ana leads the procession as their ordained minister, then Jacks brother, sister and Gabrielle Adawe from Jack's side of the party. Gabriel's Sister is next, then Singh, his best man. Jesse is supposed to go next, and throw lily petals down the aisle, but Jack hears screaming and figures it's not going well.  
Then Gabriel and his father, both standing tall and proud. 

Then Jack, all alone as his cue in the music plays, and the gossamer white curtain he had stood behind unveils him to the world. It didn't feel real to walk down the rows and rows of people, to see his beloved standing at the other end of the aisle in white. It didn't feel real to see kings, statesmen and news crews here to watch him, HIM get married. 

As in a dream he floated down the aisle to stand across from Gabriel, barely listening as his father gives him away and claps Jack on the back. Hardly hearing as Ana goes through the ceremony, as she joins their hands together. 

As Gabriel meets his gaze and begins his vows, he hears.  
He hears Gabriel vowing to stay by his side forever and ever, to provide for him, to look out for him, to be his best friend and his lover to the end of his days. 

Then he heard Jesse screaming and the telltale tapping of little shoes on marble floors.

Gabes face broke into a smile. Jesse screamed again, and soft laughter broke out in the crowd. Jack squeezes his eyes closed and tries to stop himself from laughing. Jesse runs into the aisle, red faced, with tear tracks down his chubby face. 

"Jess, come here." Jack beckons with one hand as Gabriel tries to finish his vows without laughing. Jesse patters down the aisle to his fathers and Jack picks him up and settles him on one hip, which quiets him enough to let Gabriel finish his vows and allows Jack to start his.

It hits him then, looking at Gabe and Jesse, that this is going to be his family for the rest of his life. Him, Jesse and Gabe. Someday he'd watch his baby go down the aisle too, and he'd watch himself and his partner grow old. Maybe he'd even have grandchildren. This is it for the rest of his life. And his voice shakes as he finished his vows, because he does not want to cry in front of all these people. 

Ana pronounces them married. They kiss, and she tells the world they are family, Jack and Gabriel Reyes- Morrison, and their son. Jack cries then, and Gabriel laughs, giddy. Jesse laughs too, and pulls his mustache.  
\-----  
Pictures are a blur of laughing and kissing, of congratulations. They are lead back into the venue to the applause of the thousands, hand in hand. There are speeches from Gabrielle, and Jacks sibling's and Gabes sister and Singh. Food is served and dignitaries from all countries make their way up to the newly weds.

Gabe and Jack mostly thank them politely, and dismiss them, far too taken with each other, and their squirming son to pay any real attention to many of them. 

They're trying to persuade Jesse into keeping his pants on and eating a roll when he stops fussing entirely, and lays eyes on the only other child they'd seen today. He giggles, and reaches out for- 

"Shimada-sama. What a... surprise to see you here." Jack manages to keep his distaste for the yakuza boss under control well, he thinks. The man smiles, hand in hand with his own toddler son. 

"Well, Mrs Prime Minister couldn't be here, and asked me to come on her behalf, because we'd met before." Sojiro Shimada does not manage to conceal his distaste for them, but turns softer when he looks at his son, tugging at his hand insistently. Leaning down so his son could whisper in his ear, Sojiro smiled suddenly, then laughed.  
"Hanzo, ask them." The little boy was suddenly shy, and hid behind his father's legs. "Go on, Hanzo." 

"I can play with... Jesse?" The child asked shakily.

"Can you play with baby Jesse, Hanzo." Sojiro corrects gently. Gabe looks at Jack with surprise. Jack shrugs as Jesse wiggles anxiously to get out of his hold. 

"I'm sure Jesse would love to play with you, Hanzo, but you've got be careful with him because he's younger than you, alright?" Gabe says, watching Jesse crawl under the white table cloth. He reaches one sticky hand onto Hanzo's neatly grey yukata. Sojiro chuckles as Hanzo grabs Jesse's chubby wrist and the both of them run away. 

"Strike Commander. Commander Reyes-Morrison. I wish you both congratulations on this most happy day." Sojiro bows deeply to the newly weds. "I've brought you a wedding gift, and a gift for Overwatch. $6000 cash, as well as some... experimental technology we've been looking into. I will have it sent to you after your honeymoon." Jack murmurs a thanks, watching Jesse race after Hanzo, weaving in and out of chuckling world dignitaries. Sojiro follows his gaze.  
"Children, eh? My wife is at our home with our other one." Gabriel raises his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you had 2 kids Shimada." Jack elbows him in the side. 

"My youngest was born last year. Little Genji. Hanzo is such a good big brother. I should go find him though, get him out of your hair." 

"Don't worry about it, Shimada. Jesse looks like he's having fun, and he's quieter like this anyway. We' ll watch them." Gabriel says, watching the boys wrestle. Hanzo seems to be winning but Jesse's bubbly laughter indicates that he doesn't mind at all. 

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"You aren't. Don't worry about it, ok?" Shimada bows again, and makes his way back to his seat. 

"What'd you do that for?" Jack asks, sipping his champagne. 

"He's having a good time. And i feel kind of bad for Hanzo. He's 4 and can already speak 2 languages. He's probably not getting enough time to be a kid." Gabriel shrugs and knocks back his own glass, gesturing for another. 

"You're right. I'm just happy Jesse is happy." Jack leans onto Gabe's shoulder. They stay like that for awhile, watching their son play with a yakuza prince, and listening to the clamor of the most talked about wedding of the year.  
\-----  
At some point Ana nudges them and tells them they're supposed to be having their first dance soon. They rise, Jack a little more unsteadily than Gabriel. He'd been liking the champagne more than he thought he would.

The crowd hushed as they neared the dance floor, and as their song began to play, Jack lay his head on Gabriel's shoulder and simply swayed to the beat. Gabe put his chin on top of Jack's head, and Jack could hear him sniffle. He lifts his head up, and watches tears drip down his husbands face. Laughing, he wipes them away.

"What're you crying for you big baby?" He asks. Gabe dabs at his eyes with the handkerchief Jack hands him, and laughs. 

"I don't know. I'm just so happy you know? I didn't think I was gonna make it out of the crisis, and here I am, with my beautiful husband, and my beautiful son, bawling like an idiot at my own wedding." Gabe kisses Jack's forehead again and they resume swaying to the music. The end notes faded out, quickly replaced by something more upbeat, and a familiar infantile shriek. 

Dodging new people swarming the dance floor, Jesse barreled towards his parents, clad only in his pull up and the little powder blue bow tie. Close in pursuit was Hanzo, giggling, with his little ponytail undone and Jesse's discarded clothes in hand. Gabe scoops up Jesse and kisses him on the nose as the future oyabun skids to a halt in front of Jack and Gabe. He looks suddenly sheepish, and hands them Jesse's discarded clothes. Jack laughs and takes them. 

"Thanks Hanzo. Did you guys have a good time?"The child nods, and scampers away. Jack turns to Gabe, who's struggling with Jesse. 

"I'll take him to the bathroom and get him dressed, If you want. I think Ana wants us to cut the cake soon. " Gabe shrugs and hefts a Jesse higher on his hip.

"Lead the way."  
\------  
Jesse calms down considerably when they get him away from the noise of the dance floor and the crowds of wedding guests. He pouts a little as they redress him and change his pull-up, but goes back to giggling when Gabe blows a raspberry on his stomach.

Jack watches them fondly as Gabe redoes the buttons on Jesse's shirt, babbling to his son. 

"Why can't you behave for this one day Jess? Huh? Huh? Can't you let your daddies have one day for themselves while you be good, no? You gotta play with the little Shimada and give your Papi a heart attack." Gabe grabs Jesse's legs. "No more Shimadas! No more Shimadas!" He blows another raspberry and Jesse squeals. Jack leans against the wall.

"Do you want to leave?" He asks suddenly. Gabe looks up. 

"Right now?" 

"Yeah. We could sneak out the window." 

"Of our own wedding?" 

"We've signed the papers, we've kissed for the press. I love you a whole lot blah blah blah. Let's go home. It's past Jesse's bedtime anyway, and our flight to Tahiti leaves at 4 am. " Gabe stares in disbelief.

"Are you fucking crazy? Ana would kill us if she found out we left early. Why do you even want to leave?" 

"Maybe I want some quality time with my husband on my wedding night. That's not a crime is it?" Jack winks, and Gabe rolls his eyes. "Besides, we text ana when we get home, so it doesn't cause a panic, and she doesn't come to sleep dart us because she's busy cleaning up the mess we made. We give her a whole 2 weeks to cool off and we come back tanned and relaxed to a forgiving Ana."

"There is no way in hell this is going to work."

"But we're going to try right?" Gabe scrubs his hands down his face 

"This is craziest thing you've thought of." Gabe grumbles, hefting Jesse to his hip. The toddler makes a grab for his mustache, but he expertly evades it. Jack begins to maneuver himself on top of a bathroom stall. 

"That's patently untrue. The mission in Bucharest was my idea, and the one in Pyeongchang. And-" Jack has successfully cracked the window while balancing above the toilet. He kicks the window open further, then reaches his arms out for his son. "It was my idea to get married. I would say that's the craziest thing I've thought of. Give me Jesse." 

Gabe sighs and hands up Jesse, who yells excitedly. Grabbing him, Jack slipped through window and Gabe hears the toddler babble outside as Jack hits the ground. He climbs up the wall, then perched on the top of the stall, contemplating his actions. Barking out a laugh, Gabe slips through the window behind his husband.


End file.
